A self-contained Molecular biology Core Facility will provide services and technology to Projects 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 and to the Morphology Core. Dr. Billie Moats-Staats will be the Molecular Biology Core Director and responsible investigator of this facility. The Molecular Biology Core Facility will office a molecular techniques consultation service provided by Drs. Moats-Staats, Stiles, D~Ercole and Hu. Wining Yin and Brian Brighton (Technician IIIs) will perform the service functions of this core which include probe preparation, cloning and mapping techniques, bacterial transformations and growups, RNA isolation and analysis, DNA sequencing, PCR, RT-PCR, screening of transgenic mice, luciferase assays, and inventory and storage of plasmid and bacterial stocks. Technology transfer will be conducted by Weining Yin, Brian Brighton, and Moats-Staats.